


Kiss With A Fist

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novel way to greet your new DI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #75](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/1857146.html?thread=23084666). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

“Big mistake!”

“Oh yeah?”

A fist, a filing cabinet.

A novel way to greet your new DI.

A punch, a kick.

Just a couple of days spent in Tyler’s presence, and Gene knows he’s in too deep.

A fist, a punch.

Tyler fights back. That’s something new. It’s been a long time since anyone fought back.

A kick, a kiss.

Snarling, grappling, Gene brings Sam’s head down to connect with his knee. Ten minutes later, he’s kissing it better.

A kiss, a punch.

“Sorry, Guv.” Tyler gets out of bed with a grimace. “This was a mistake.”

Gene feels winded.


End file.
